The invention relates to a method of producing a semiconductor arrangement in which one semiconductor region of a first type of conductivity is diffused into a semiconductor body with the help of the diffusion mask technique.
Such a method is known. In the case of the known method, as is well known, a masking layer which acts so as to arrest diffusion and comprises for example silicon dioxide or silcon nitride, is used as the diffusion mask.